Kingdom Hearts 2: Return 2 the Light
by Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: It's been 5 years since the door to Kingdom Hearts closed. Whatever happened to Riku? Well, a 'Key' wrapped in Darkness and Light has come to set him free. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The End

Daenerys: Hello, all! I'm Daenerys, but you may call me Danny if you so wish. I am here to introduce the creation of Kingdom Hearts 2: Return 2 the Light. Mind you that I do not own anyone from the Kingdom Hearts game, however Amaya O'Donell is my personal creation. This will take place five years after the end of the game and guess who is one of the main characters! The one, the only Riku! He's twenty now and he has changed quite a bit. *Smiles* You'll find out. ----------  
  
Chapter 1: The End  
  
----------  
"Take care of her," said Riku to Sora. The Keyblade Master nodded to him and together they closed the door to the Darkness and to the world of the Heartless.  
* * *  
In a run down bar in the middle of a bad section of town, sat a lonely, miserable figure. She didn't care about her life at all. No one in her family would even talk to her anymore. She was a lost soul.  
Of course, she was quite an attractive girl. Her silky black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, with bits of her hair out of the band, giving her a sweet appearance. Parts of her hair were dyed red. The bangs were that way and some other red spots were traveling back into the ponytail. Her skin was milky white and smooth. She had a definite Oriental look about her, but the few freckles that spattered her cheeks gave away her Irish heritage.  
She liked the way her hair was the color of blood in those dyed areas. She went so far as to get an outfit that matched it. She wore a red halter- top that was gauzy on top and solid down the rest of the way. Over that, she wore a black leather corset that pushed her chest up so her breasts would look better and fuller. Over the corset, she wore a black leather biker-type jacket that had all kinds of zippers and pockets on it. She wore a red and black plaid mini skirt with black tights and black biker boots as well. She looked awesome and she knew it.  
Her name was Amaya O'Donell. Her mom was Japanese and her dad was Irish. An odd combo for a kid though. None of her Japanese family members liked her or her dad and the same went for the Irish side with her and her mom.  
Amaya finished up her third and final Budweiser for the evening. She didn't want to have a hangover in the morning while working at the Otaku Kitchen on 3rd at Main. It paid pretty good money for someone who couldn't get a degree. She earns a fat ten dollars an hour for being the sub-manager of the Kitchen.  
One day, she might even get to manager.  
She paid the bartender and left the establishment. Walking slowly, as to not give away the fact that she was a little tipsy, she looked up at the sky. Normally, one couldn't see the stars for the factories belching out their smoke.  
However, tonight, the stars showed through the smog with amazing clarity. They swirled around as Amaya stumbled a little.  
Suddenly, there was a different star that she had never seen before. It seemed to be made of dark light. "Weird," she mumbled. She staggered a bit more and lost sight of the star.  
Shrugging it off as a side effect of the beer, she went to her apartment. There, she took a shower, got into her bedclothes and went headfirst into sleep.  
* * *  
It has been five years since the portal was closed. Riku didn't care about anything other than to get to Sora. He knew that he couldn't leave now, but one day the door would open. This one or maybe a different one.  
Who knew? Riku sure didn't.  
The Heartless were weak from being cut off from the other worlds. But, for some reason, they seemed to be getting stronger. They weren't so timid of Riku anymore, and that wasn't a good thing.  
"The door must be opening," Riku said to himself, "But, who could open it?"  
"Riku, my boy, did you really think that we would be kept in the darkness forever?" King Mickey said, coming up behind him. "Someone that has great power over both Light and Dark must be coming. We will be free!"  
"Yeah, but with the Heartless reacting as they are, will they escape as well? We can't have them running around and causing trouble." His blue eyes, paler after being here for so long, looked at Mickey icily.  
"True, true. But still, the Heartless shouldn't get out as long as we are prepared to keep them here," Mickey said, fidgeting under Riku's gaze.  
Riku, sensing Mickey's discomfort, shifted his head slightly and his eyes were shadowed once more. However, he still continued to look at the oversized mouse, thinking about Sora and Kairi. He even thought about Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They were all friends, but Sora meant the most to him.  
Looking back to the place where the door once was, he sighed heavily. "One day, I will leave this place and I will come to visit, Sora. We will laugh about the good old days and think about what a great adventure we all had. I just hope we can get over all that's happened." With that, he turned and lay down, trying to get some sleep.  
* * *  
"One minute, ma'am! I'll get your tea in a minute," Amaya said to the lady behind her while balancing the tray heavily laden with full platters of food on one hand and a jug of iced tea in the other. Sitting the pitcher down first on a nearby table being cleaned by a busboy, she placed the tray down on the table near the diners that was at the moment clean and empty.  
"Here you go, sir. One chicken teriyaki with extra lemon sauce, two General Tao's chicken to you and you, and a bowl of rice," she said to the people at the table. "Here is a fill up on the tea and I will get you your Coke." She filled up the glasses and scooped up the third. She turned to the lady that had been demanding her attention and gave her some more tea.  
Hurrying back to the kitchen, she glanced quickly around the Otaku Kitchen. Today was one of the busiest days and they were short handed. The waiters and waitresses were having trouble keeping up with the tide of people coming in, the busboys were being run ragged, and the sub-manager was having some serious trouble keeping the cooks from just running out of the kitchen, screaming from all the pressure.  
Cari, Tom, Erriol, and Tonya were sick and couldn't come in. Gina was getting married. This was not one of the Otaku Kitchen's better days.  
Finished at the soda dispenser, Amaya hurried to give the soda. "I sure wish we supplied sake," she mumbled to herself once she was out of earshot of the customers. Sub-manager sure was a trying spot for someone who really had no clue what to do at these moments except to push ahead.  
Finally, the influx trickled down to manageable proportions and finally stopped after two o'clock in the afternoon. The entirety of the Kitchen sighed with relief. The final customers for today were thanking the hosts for such a good meal.  
It was three days before Christmas and they were closing for a week. There was to be a special on New Year's Eve for the sake bar next door. Half of the profits were to go to the Kitchen for supplying the Usagi Yasu with a party hall. The owners already agreed and the entire Otaku Kitchen would be shut down two days before hand and decorated during that time.  
It made Amaya even more tired thinking about it. She wished she could just escape into a fantasyland and do nothing. Sighing, she went back to the chaotic world of the Otaku Kitchen to deal with the cleaning that needed to be done so they could all go home and get some rest.  
* * *  
"Mickey, look out!" yelled Riku. The Heartless were finally stirring up against them. They had been attacking for some time and Riku felt that it was near time to open the door. Suddenly, a huge Heartless stood up. It was the huge Behemoth. Riku fought it with the twisted Keyblade that appeared whenever he held the King's Keyblade. He hacked and slashed at the monstrosity and finally beat it.  
He turned back around to find that the King had disappeared under a pile of Soldiers and Shadows. "Hold on," he called out to Mickey. He brought down the Keyblade on top of the pile. Shock waves burst from the tip and the Shadows were destroyed. He swung it down again and the Soldiers were destroyed as well.  
"Thanks, my boy!" Mickey chirruped. He had cuts and bruises on him where the Heartless had hurt him. Otherwise, he was none the worse for wear. Riku smiled, but it wasn't the reassuring grin that he intended but a sardonic one instead.  
"No problem. We have to work together in order to survive. The door must be very close to opening," Riku said. Mickey nodded.  
Suddenly, the Heartless started to shrink back. Surprised by this, Mickey and Riku stayed put. They weren't about to pick a fight and if the Heartless withdrew like that, there must be some good reason.  
A beam of light shot up through the ground. It caused a ripple effect and suddenly there was a street that they were looking down on.  
People were bustling along a snowy sidewalk. Most were carrying bags with various names on them, such as Macy's and JcPenny. Others were just in a hurry to get out of the snow. Cars drove past, headlights on and moving slowly through the icy road.  
Mickey cried out in shock as a different figure appeared, with a hat pulled down low over her eyes. There was light and dark raging around her as she moved through the crowd. No one in the road seemed to see the waves of this energy around this girl. Riku couldn't even talk. He was seeing into a different world and he saw the key to opening theirs.  
She passed out of their vision and the "window" into the other world closed.  
"That was-" Riku began.  
"-the key," Mickey finished. Both of them were gasping for air, shocked to see their way out. The Heartless attacked all at once and Riku and Mickey both stopped gawking and started to fight again.  
* * *  
Amaya shook loose the snow that had accumulated on her coat after her trip through the snow. She was sure glad that she was home. She stripped the cold wet silk outfit from the Otaku Kitchen off of her, happy to get the clingy stuff away from her skin. Amaya got into her "cool" outfit (A/N: That "cool" outfit is the one she wore at the beginning of the story) and strolled into the kitchen to get a can of sake out of the fridge. She chugged it down and, after a moment's thought, grabbed two more and went back out into her little living room. She flopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the TV. She opened one of the cans and drank it slowly, savoring the taste.  
She eventually drained it and by that time, anything interesting that could have been aired was over. She took the second can and went out onto the fire escape landing. She sat there in the cold, drinking sake and wishing upon the first star she saw for a better life.  
The star she had been wishing upon suddenly turned dark and pulsed. Amaya didn't notice, because she had stood up and was stepping over to the railing to look down on those still hurrying home. She all of a sudden lost her footing. She fell forward, grabbing for the railing to stop her fall. Only one problem, as she grabbed for the railing, her hand passed right through it. Startled, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Amaya fell through the fire escape and three others just like it. She watched her body pass through the black painted steel with horror. She looked down and the people below her seemed to be transparent. Creatures were scuttling through them and no one seemed to notice. Amaya suddenly plunged through the people around her, through the pavement, and passed by the sewers. After that, she lost consciousness.  
"Ah!" Amaya yelled as she suddenly woke up. Gasping, she looked around. It was dark everywhere. There was no light at all. "That doesn't make sense," mumbled Amaya, "How can I see without any light?"  
Whatever she was on seemed solid. It looked kinda like gray marshmallow and seemed to come in spatters here and there, but were close enough together to move across.  
She turned and looked the other direction. That way was a huge set of cathedral-like doors. They were so big, they seemed to be more than five times her size.  
"There is no way I can open those," Amaya said, but she felt like she should try to open them. Grabbing the bar that could only be a handle, she pulled and tugged on it until she was exhausted. "What am I doing? I should be looking for a way out, not trying to open that door." Amaya stepped back from the door.  
//Knock once,// a voice came out of the darkness around her. "What?! Who's there?" Amaya yelled. //Knock twice, knock three times and the door will open.// "What the hell?" Amaya was confused by who was talking to her. There didn't seem to be a voice, but who knew?  
Looking at the door, she thought about how heavy it was and what the voice said to her. "Why not?" she shrugged. She approached the door and knocked once, twice, three times on the huge cathedral doors.  
The ground under her feet started to shake and slowly the doors swung out to Amaya. As they opened more, the ground shook more and she lost her balance and fell on the ground.  
Wave upon wave of Darkness flowed from the door. The creatures she had seen scuttling in her world were crawling out to the terrified Amaya. Other more powerful looking creatures came out behind the 'Scuttlers.'  
She screamed in terror. Amaya tried to back away, but she was still on the ground and her feet couldn't get any traction on the marshmallow surface.  
Suddenly, two different people came out of the door while the other creatures were coming out. One was a human and the other was a huge mouse.  
"Close that door!" the mouse yelled to the human. "Yeah! I'm working on it!" cried the human, pushing on the tidal wave of darkness and the heavy door. Amaya felt that she should help, after all she did open the door. She scrambled up and ran past the terrors around her. Finally, she was at the door. She braced herself for a heavy shove, but the door had become light under her touch and slammed shut. Amaya overbalanced and, inevitably, fell.  
The human was still standing next to the door. His eyes were in shadow, but his hair was white and a little longer than shoulder length. His head shifted, and she was rather surprised to see the icy blue eyes that peered out at her. His outfit was black. Black knee-length trench coat covered black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He also wore black boots and gloves.  
"Hello," he said to her, "My name is Riku. Thanks for setting us free." He extended his gloved hand and helped her up.  
"And my name is Mickey," said the over-grown mouse. Amaya shook hands with him as well.  
"My name is Amaya O'Donell," Amaya told them, "Where are we?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Daenerys: Well that's the first part. But don't get mad at me! I will get on that second part immediately! Yes, I know you guys hate cliffhangers as much as I do, but it gave the nicest touch don't you think? *Dodges thrown garbage* Yeesh, you guys aren't very nice. *Pouts cutely* Oh, well. Bye for now! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Amaya: Hi there, people. It's Amaya. Danny couldn't come right now. Three cheers on a can of sake now? *Holds up sake can*  
  
*Violent sounds come from off screen* Daenerys: AMAYA O'DONELL! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! *Hammers on door some more*  
  
Amaya: Well, she isn't very nice is she? *Opens door*  
  
Daenerys: Thankys.  
  
Amaya: Welcome!  
  
Daenerys: Now that I'm back, I will wrap this up. KH isn't owned by me, only Amaya.  
  
Amaya: Hey!  
  
Daenerys: *Ignoring Amaya* Therefore, you cannot prosecute me for using this, since I am admitting fault. *Glances down at script and throws it in the air* I hate those damn people making me say this bull-crap! I am still going to work on this, though.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning  
  
----- "Where are we?" Amaya asked.  
  
"We, my girl, are at the gates of Kingdom Hearts. I thank you for opening them. We have been waiting for five years for you to come."  
  
"Me?!" Amaya's voice rose several octaves at this pronouncement. "Why me?"  
  
"You have great amounts of light and dark within your heart. That turned you into the key we needed to open the door," Riku explained. His voice was beautifully rich and a bass to boot. He sounded tired though. "Mickey, how will we get to the other worlds?"  
  
"Not to worry! I have a Gummi Ship stored away nearby. Because this gate has been opened, the other worlds have been unlocked as well. That makes traveling a synch!" Mickey said cheerfully.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is a Gummi Ship?" Amaya asked. She knew that Mickey was actually a Disney character, but she had no clue as to who this Riku was. Amaya was worried that she might have fallen with bad company, but what choice did she have? She didn't know where the hell she was and she wasn't about to stick around. Best be sure of the transportation first.  
  
"It's a ship constructed of Gummi blocks that allows the passengers to travel to other worlds. It is more difficult to explain than to do. Sorry 'bout that." Mickey smiled at Amaya, which lifted her spirits a little. Riku smiled to, but it didn't seem near as happy.  
  
They went to the Gummi Ship and boarded.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like this! It's amazing!" Amaya was doing all sorts of exclamations like this as she looked at the equipment and felt the Gummi blocks. Mickey was busily working at the panel that Amaya assumed was the controls for flying this amazing contraption. Riku was sitting back, watching Mickey with mild interest and not making a sound. By his side there was a strange object. It looked like a huge key.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Amaya said to the white-haired man. Riku turned away from watching Mickey running a diagnostics check and looked at Amaya. Taking a gulp, she pushed right into it. "What is that thing there?" Amaya pointed at the key.  
  
"It's a Keyblade," he said simply.  
  
"Well, what's that?" Amaya asked cautiously. Riku blinked his eyes slowly. He seemed to be considering whether or not to tell her.  
  
"It's a key that unlocks hearts," he said finally.  
  
Amaya winced. "Sounds painful."  
  
Riku's gaze darkened perceptibly and he turned away. After a moment, he said, "If not properly used, yes, it is very painful. Of course, there are those who enjoy pain. Especially the darkness."  
  
Stunned by this, Amaya sat down. What is the matter with this guy? He punishes himself for something and I don't dare ask him about that! What did he do that makes him so miserable? Amaya continued to think about this strange person as Mickey started the Gummi Ship up and they took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours passed as they traveled away from the dank darkness of the End of the World. Flashing past were other worlds. Some were twisted and some seemed lush with life. Others were desert-like. One even was totally submerged in water. Others out here looked like cities. Finally, they slowed by a place that looked like Disney World in Florida.  
  
"Well, this would be home!" Mickey said cheerfully. "I need to check up on Minnie and the others. It is my responsibility, after all!"  
  
"What is this place?" Amaya asked. She had dreamt of going to Disney World for a long time, but never had the money or the time.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Amaya-san!" Mickey said to her.  
  
"How did you know I was part Japanese?"  
  
"I know about your world, Amaya-san. I was born there after all. Walt was a very good friend of mine."  
  
"You knew Walt Disney himself?!" Amaya was startled to think that a cartoon character knew all about the famed Walt Disney.  
  
"Naturally! He is my father of sorts," Mickey said jovially. "Part Japanese, you say?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. My mom is Japanese while Dad's Irish," Amaya said. "I take mostly after my mom, but Japanese don't freckle." She blushed, which only accented the freckles on her skin. Riku remained silent, listening to everything said and storing it for later. He made special note of the freckles, however.  
  
They disembarked on the world. Riku seemed like a dark cloud hovering as he walked through the bright corridors. Amaya was dressed just as dark, but she didn't seem near as dreary and clamed up. Mickey, of course, lead the way through the halls until the came upon a pair of brightly colored doors that were as big as the Kingdom Hearts doors. They weren't as cathedral- like either.  
  
He coughed quietly and Amaya, expecting the huge doors to open, jumped when a little one swung open instead. "Come along," called Mickey.  
  
Riku went in after Mickey and Amaya hung back for a moment. "Amaya-san, come along," Riku said, stepping out of the door for a second. Amaya told herself not to be stupid and went through the door. There, she saw a very unusual sight. Mickey was hugging another mouse Amaya presumed was Minnie. A feminine looking duck was standing a bit behind the hugging mice and smiling. Amaya took another guess and named this one Daisy.  
  
Amaya couldn't help but grin. Although Minnie and Daisy looked nice enough, they were an unusual sight.  
  
Daisy looked away from Mickey and Minnie and looked at Amaya. Surprise was written across her face as she realized who Amaya was. She tapped on Minnie's shoulder and said something to her. Minnie broke away from Mickey. Mickey turned and beckoned Amaya forward.  
  
Smile gone from her face, Amaya approached the front of what was undoubtedly the throne room. She passed Riku and for a second was ahead of him, however he started walking forward as well. The walked up side-by-side to the three up near the throne.  
  
"So, you must be Riku," Minnie began, "We heard much about you from Sora while he was here. Too bad you missed him. He left with Donald and Goofy to find you and Mickey. Apparently, Pluto had a letter from Mickey."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that. I'll just go and find them myself if I have to."  
  
Minnie smiled. Then she turned to Amaya. "Now who might you be?"  
  
"This is Amaya O'Donell. Amaya-san, meet my queen, Minnie, and her lady-in- waiting, Daisy," Mickey said in general. Amaya bowed in the traditional Japanese style.  
  
Once she straightened back up, she turned on Mickey, "Why didn't you tell me you were king?"  
  
"It didn't seem important at the time, Amaya-san. I hope you aren't upset."  
  
"Well, no, not really. My nerves are a little frayed right now. Falling through steel and concrete is not very fun," Amaya replied. //Nor is it to open a door that lets loose a bunch of freaks.//  
  
"Well, Riku, I know that when Amaya opened the door, she let loose a good deal of the Heartless. Unfortunately, I can't leave just now. Would you be so good as to take care of them? If you find Sora, Donald and Goofy, I'm sure they would be willing to help," Mickey said to Riku.  
  
"Fine by me. May I borrow that Gummi Ship of yours?" Riku replied.  
  
"Go ahead! We have so many of those dratted Gummi blocks that that ship is the top of the line!"  
  
"But what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Amaya broke in.  
  
"Why not go with Riku?" Mickey said to the distraught twenty-year-old. Amaya blinked her brown eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" was all she could get out and even that was strangled.  
  
"What? You don't like me?" Riku smiled a sly smile at Amaya. "Actually, it would be a good idea. You were able to cross through the barrier between the sealed worlds. That gift will prove useful."  
  
"Exactly right, Riku!" Mickey chirruped.  
  
"But this time, new worlds opened along with some of the old ones. The ones where the Princesses of Heart live are still sealed. Destiny Island must be safe because Kairi is there."  
  
"Destiny Island?" Amaya asked.  
  
"My home," Riku said simply.  
  
"Oh." Amaya drifted off as she realized there was pain in his voice again. "I'm sorry," she said finally.  
  
"It isn't your fault. You didn't know," he said quietly.  
  
Mickey said cheerfully (as he was trying to break up the dreary mood), "Well, you better get along. Traverse Town is only a hop, skip and a jump away! You can find a weapon of some sort for Amaya to use there along with plenty of supplies. Well, scoot along!"  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "'Scoot along'?"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
They departed from Mickey's home not long after. "Why couldn't he come along?" asked Amaya. She was now sitting in the front passenger seat next to Riku.  
  
"Paperwork, probably. It doesn't really matter, Amaya-san. As long as my heart is strong, I control the Keyblade. By the way, why does Mickey call you that? And what world did you come from?"  
  
"Well, the name 'san' is a title. It's the same as calling me Miss Amaya. If I used it at the end of your name, it would mean Mr. Riku-"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And my home is in Hallotsville. It's not really a 'village' but more of a city. It left the village stage over twenty years ago when oil was discovered there. My world would be called 'Earth' because it isn't just Hallotsville. It has all kinds of cities and towns, countries and continents, oceans and seas."  
  
"Sounds nice," Riku said just to comment. He checked the navigational system and announced that they were close to Traverse Town.  
  
They set down and disembarked. (A/N: Ooh! Big word! Remember that one when you got to a new place in KH?) Amaya was impressed. It was a nice looking town, but the big neon signs kinda took away from the old look of the town. Riku strode off to a shop with the sign 'Items' over the door. Amaya followed, looking at the different people that were going about their business.  
  
She was so busy looking around that she bumped into the door of the shop. Embarrassed by what she had done, she looked quickly around her to find that no one had seen her. Relieved, she opened the door and darted inside.  
  
".do you have?" Riku was saying as she entered.  
  
"Well, we have all sorts of weapons. Is she a magician?" a little duck in a red shirt and ball cap on top of the counter responded.  
  
"I don't think so. Are you Amaya-san?" Riku said, turning to Amaya.  
  
"Am I what?" Amaya was a little confused by what he meant.  
  
"A magician."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Well, that rules out those kinds of weapons," Huey said, for that's who he was. "We also have shields, but she doesn't seem to be the kind to use those." Huey sat there on the counter, tapping his head with one feathered 'finger.'  
  
"What about that old sword we have around, Huey?" a green-shirted duck said.  
  
"Nah," Huey responded, "That thing is so rusty that it wouldn't cut through butter, Louie."  
  
All this time, Amaya was exploring the shop. She saw all sorts of stuff on shelves (A/N: The boys had expanded on their shop. That alleyway we liked going through in Traverse Town and had that red Trinity Mark now has the boys shop under it. *Winks* Now they are on their way to a department store). A lot of it was very weird. There were all kinds of potions, various second hand things, and a case to display select weapons. Hidden in a corner filled with dust, something glimmered.  
  
Intrigued, Amaya picked it up. The dust was so thick on it except on one place, the object wasn't even recognizable.  
  
After dusting it off (and sneezing in the process), it turned out to be some sort of bracelet. It was very pretty and looked to be beaten gold. On top of it, there was an Egyptian cross.  
  
Just for fun, Amaya put it on. It was a little loose and she left it on for a couple of minutes as she looked at the weapons in the case.  
  
For a moment, she forgot that she was wearing it and when she looked down, she saw that the bracelet-thingy seemed to be closer to her skin.  
  
She tried to get it off, but it seemed to have shrunk while she was wearing it. "Crap, crap, crap!" she muttered in frustration. The bracelet wasn't even coming off.  
  
"Amaya-san, there is nothing here. Let's go," called Riku from the front of the store. Amaya's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Uh, not yet. I'm not finished looking at this stuff!" she called out in a slightly panicky voice. Fortunately, she was hidden behind a shelf. Amaya was twisting it and was only succeeding in hurting her arm.  
  
"Hurry up," Riku said.  
  
"I can't," Amaya squeaked.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I- ah- nothing!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Louie called. Amaya heard the footsteps coming in her direction. From the sound, it was Riku. A pattering sound was also approaching in which she assumed was one of the ducks.  
  
As they came around the end of the shelf, she spun around to face them and hid her arm behind her back. Riku arched an eyebrow again, questioning her.  
  
"What's wrong with you, miss?" Dewey asked.  
  
Amaya did a half-smile, half-grimace when that question was asked. "Ah," she began but she didn't continue the thought.  
  
Riku came up and grabbed her roughly by her left arm. Unfortunately, that was the arm the manacle-like bracelet was on. "What's this?" he demanded.  
  
"I- ah- oh- um- well-" Amaya was trying to give a reasonable answer.  
  
"That old thing?!" exclaimed Dewey. The two humans turned to face the duck. "That was brought in a long time ago by some woman. She was dressed in some very weird clothes and had some very weird jewelry. She told me that one day the 'key' would come to take the 'Millennium Manacle' from this store. We didn't understand what she meant by that, but she said we were to give it to that person along with a deck of cards she gave us."  
  
"And? Anything else you would like to add?" Riku pressed.  
  
"We were to identify the key by how the Manacle would react. 'It would tighten,' she said, 'and become irremovable from the key's wrist.' We have that deck of cards locked away. They looked valuable compared to that. For some reason, we weren't as worried about that Manacle being stolen."  
  
Riku was using his 'Ice Glare,' as Amaya called it now, on the duck. Dewey made an excuse to get away from him by offering to get the cards.  
  
Amaya, however, was glued to the spot. Millennium Manacle? That sounds like some sort of thing you would get on Yu-Gi-Oh. This is nuts. I'm stuck in a universe that is absolutely starkers. A Millennium Item? This is shit! Dewey returned with the deck and offered it to Amaya. She, however, didn't want it.  
  
But then, something weird happened. The hand with her new accessory clasped firmly to it reached out on its own and took the deck from Dewey's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hell," Amaya muttered, "This has gone from weird to pure psychotic. Someone pinch me. I really need to wake up." A sudden pain in her right arm made her yelp in surprise.  
  
"You didn't wake up Amaya," said an unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a look-alike Amaya standing next to her. "My name is Kylara and I am the sister to the pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Danny: Damn! I did it again! Cliffhangers damn well abound in this story. Okay, I guess I didn't warn you that I was going to use Yu-Gi-Oh, did I. Well, a brief disclaimer will absolve me of any unjust punishment. Konami owns Yu-Gi-Oh, but Kylara is mine, along with the design of the Millenium Manacle. Good enough for you?  
  
*Amaya enters looking peeved*  
  
Amaya: Why didn't you tell me that I was going to do a Yugi-type part?! I am your very own design and you decide to damn well stick me with a spirit called Kylara?  
  
*Kylara appears behind Amaya*  
  
Kylara: You aren't being very nice. (Amaya jumps up about three feet and starts swearing violently) My, my. Danny-chan, why did you put us together? We are complete and total opposites.  
  
Danny: *Looking irritated* Light and Dark are opposites, Kylara. You are the Yami while Amaya is. well. Amaya. Get along now children. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Power

Danny: *Entering* Well, I have to tell you this. I do not own KH or Yu-Gi- Oh. They are owned by Disney/Squaresoft and Konami respectively so I have absolutely no claim over them. Oh, by the way, don't sue me. I don't have any money to give you. I am only trying to have fun.  
  
Amaya: *Mutters* Fun isn't tagging people with parts they don't want.  
  
Danny: *Smiling sweetly* Get used to it, hon. There is a lot more coming down your road. You don't have to like it right now. But don't worry, everything is going to end up just fine.  
  
Amaya: Why am I all of a sudden scared? =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 3: The Power  
  
----- "You didn't wake up Amaya," said an unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a look-alike Amaya standing next to her. "My name is Kylara and I am the sister to the pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
"What?!" Amaya yelped.  
  
"Please let me explain. After he was entombed in the Millennium Puzzle, I made the Millennium Manacle so we could both come back later on in this universe. I am your ally, Amaya. Please do not fight me. That deck you have in your hand is the tool you will use to summon Duel Monsters fully from the Shadow Realm," Kylara said to the very upset Amaya.  
  
"I have totally lost it," moaned Amaya.  
  
"Lost what?" the spirit next to her blinked in plain curiosity.  
  
"My mind."  
  
"No, it is completely intact."  
  
"Amaya-san?" a voice broke through their conversation. Amaya blinked her eyes and she suddenly realized that she had fazed out on Riku.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me," Amaya said, shaking her head. Riku, without comment, turned and left the shop with Amaya trailing along behind.  
  
Amaya was twisting herself around to put the cardholder with her deck on her belt. She didn't notice that no one was in the plaza anymore. However, Riku did and he summoned forth the Keyblade. "Careful," he warned as he paused and Amaya, busy with the deck, bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry," Amaya apologized. She was now finished messing with the deck and saw that there was no one around. Something deep within her stirred and her hand moved to unfasten the clasp holding the cards in.  
  
"Something is here. I can feel it." Riku was turning to look and listen all around them. "If there is trouble, go back into the shop."  
  
"I don't think so," Amaya said behind him. Riku glanced at her in surprise. Somehow, Amaya looked different from a moment ago. She pulled a card out of her holder and looked at it. "You will need my help." Her voice seemed different as well.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Armor pieces fell out of the sky, hit the ground, and assembled themselves. "It's a Guard Armor!" Riku yelled, pushing Amaya back.  
  
"Dark Magician, come forth from the Shadow Realm!" Amaya cried out from behind him. In a sudden blaze of light, someone armored in green and held a staff passed by him. (A/N: *Looking in her Duel Monster Cookbook* Add one Dark Magician, take coloring of choice - green by the way - alter the usual hair color and eyes - change eyes to emerald green and hair to black - and you have a new variety of Dark Magician!)  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" she yelled again. In one attack, the Dark Magician had taken off one of the arms of the Guard Armor. Riku got one of its legs two seconds later. With Amaya commandeering the Dark Magician and Riku using the Keyblade, they made short work of the appendages of the Guard Armor and together, they beat the torso.  
  
Once defeated, the Dark Magician disappeared back into its card. Riku, surprised by this, turned to look at Amaya. She seemed to be pale and sweaty for some reason.  
  
"What's wrong, Amaya-san?" Riku asked her.  
  
"Ugh. I guess I'm not very strong right now. Kylara put quite a bit of strain on my body," Amaya said, looking sick.  
  
"Who's Kylara?"  
  
"No one." Riku helped her to her feet and they left Traverse Town for now.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the Gummi Ship, Amaya was dozing in a seat as Riku piloted the ship. It was boring, really. There didn't seem to be any Heartless ships and he didn't have to worry about getting hit by the various meteors. They were easy to dodge. He went by many of the worlds that were sealed originally by Sora. There was no fear for Wonderland and Agrabah. Places like the Deep Jungle, Halloween Town, and the Coliseum were also immune. Those places only gave the Heartless trouble.  
  
But as they passed Atlantica, the Heartless radar was boosted to a level seven and Neverland got an eight. The Hollow Bastion, fortunately, was kept clean of Heartless. But, maybe I could go see Kairi's home again, he thought to himself.  
  
However, they would have to wait. There seemed to be some weaker places off past Hollow Bastion that they could clean up and get Amaya stronger.  
  
They came upon one world that seemed to be low on Heartless. It registered as a one on the radar. "This is a good spot to start," Riku muttered. He brought the Gummi Ship down on the world. It seemed to be a city on one side of the world and there was a large island on the other side surrounded by ocean. On the backside of the world seemed to be a huge sphinx statue and pyramids along with a ton of sand.  
  
He got out of the ship and, after looking at Amaya, chose to leave her there. She still looked a little white after Traverse Town.  
  
Riku walked into the city, observing different places. When he looked up above the shops, he saw his very first skyscraper. The building was about thirty or so stories tall and it had the huge letters 'KC' on it. Intrigued, he went to the building, passing many shops and houses in the process.  
  
He was so intent on seeing this building up close, he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me," he said, tearing his gaze from the skyscraper. The person he had bumped into was no more than a kid. His hair was black, yellow, and pink and was very spiky. His face was sweet looking and seemed really nice.  
  
"I'm okay," the kid said. "I wasn't really watching where I was going either. My name is Yugi Mutou. Who are you?"  
  
"Riku. I hope you are all right," Riku said, shaking the offered hand.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! You okay, buddy?" Three kids were running up to them now. There was a tall blonde boy that seemed to be a natural troublemaker and another tall boy, this time brunette. There was also a well-proportioned, brunette girl that had large blue doe-like eyes as well. "What did this creep do to you, Yuge?" (A/N: *winces* I was trying to do Joey's nickname for Yugi) the blonde asked. "He doesn't look so tough. I could take him down!"  
  
But, Joey hadn't seen Riku's eyes. They were shadowed and only Yugi had seen them briefly. "Joey, he didn't do anything! Plus, I don't want any trouble. He apologized to me for bumping into me and everything is all right!"  
  
"Well. If you say so, Yuge," the blonde said.  
  
"Riku, these are my friends. This is Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu," Yugi said pointing to each one respectively. "We call Jounouchi Joey for short."  
  
Riku didn't say anything, but he did nod in acknowledgement. He noticed the Anzu girl looking at him with curiosity. //Well, she isn't as smart looking as Amaya-san,// he thought to himself. Finally, he turned to Yugi and asked, "What is that building over there?" He pointed up at the skyscraper.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said, turning. "Oh, that?"  
  
"What are ya, new or somethin'? That's Kaiba Corp HQ!" Jounouchi said, turning to look where Riku was pointing.  
  
Riku, not wanting to hit the idiot (A/N: Sorry, Joey fans! I only think Riku would think of Joey as an idiot. After all, Sora is far more intelligent! ^__^;;;), didn't say a word or move an inch. The only thing he did was shift his head out of shadow and look straight into Joey's eyes.  
  
"Shit!" Honda caught sight of the 'Icy Glare' too. "That's one hell of a look, man!" he continued as Joey started to back off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh!" Amaya groaned as she woke up. "Riku, why didn't you-Riku?" For the first time, she saw that Riku wasn't there in the Gummi Ship. She also noticed that sunlight was falling in spatters on the Gummi Ship. "Aww, shit! You just had to up and leave, you white-haired freak!"  
  
She stumbled out of the ship and stretched hard, groaning again. She looked around and saw that she was in a park of some sort and up above the tree line, there was a single skyscraper reaching up. Amaya immediately saw the KC on the side of the building. "Well, the only 'scraper I know of that looked like that was Kaiba Corp," she said to herself. //But if that is Kaiba Corp, that means there is Kaiba and. oh, shit! This is Yugi's world! And that's a TV show!//  
  
Amaya immediately took off towards what could only be Domino City.  
  
* * *  
  
Riku was still talking to the foursome that he had met. Only it was more like they were talking and he was listening. They seemed to be talking about some game that was very popular here on this world. They called it Duel Monsters. Riku wasn't very interested in the conversation because he wanted to look around some more.  
  
"Hey, Riku. Do you want to go to my grandpa's game shop? I think he would be interested in meeting you," Yugi asked him.  
  
"There isn't much else to do, I suppose." They went to the Kame Game Shop a few streets over. As they were walking around a corner, none of them noticed the black-haired girl with red highlights walking really fast past them and down the road they just left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where in the hell are you, Riku?" Amaya moaned, clutching a stitch in her side. She had no idea that she had just passed by him. She slumped down on the bench nearby. Across the street, Amaya heard laughing. When she looked, at first she saw only a café. Then she noticed a pair of boys bent over the same table, throwing down cards and calling out attacks. There was a bunch of people watching them and were having a blast.  
  
Amaya suddenly saw a flash of white from one of the players and she hoped to God that it was Riku. She ran to the corner of the block and as soon as possible, ran across to the other side. Amaya pushed her way through the crowd to the players.  
  
"Hey, Riku!" she said as she grabbed the white-haired guy by the shoulder. Before he even turned, she knew she made a mistake. However, before she could even apologize for her rudeness, the words were driven right out of her when she saw who it truly was.  
  
"Uh oh," she said. "I- I- I'm really sorry for disturbing you!" Amaya was frantically looking for a way out of this situation, but the opening she had made had vanished and everyone's eyes were on her. "This really hasn't been my day," she moaned. Amaya rubbed at the Manacle on her wrist and backed up somewhat, only to run into the boy that she had no doubt being the Yami of Bakura.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he said as she backed into him. Yami Bakura pushed her off of him. His eyes were cold, but they weren't like Riku's.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really, I am! All I want to do right now is find Riku," Amaya said. She knew she was babbling like an idiot, but she was close to tears and nothing seemed logical or safe to her right now.  
  
"What's your name?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Uh, it's Amaya," she sniffed. Amaya was still rubbing at the Item as he looked at her. It seemed to be aching for some reason. "What's yours?"  
  
"Ryou Bakura," he said stiffly. He watched her rubbing at the item. //What in the hell is she doing that for?// Yami Bakura thought as he caught sight of a glint of gold. "Damn, girl. You're going to rub your skin off or that bracelet thin if you keep doing that!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from the bracelet.  
  
Amaya pulled her arm away and put the Manacled arm behind her back. She knew he was notorious for wanting Millenium Items and she didn't want to give away the fact that she had one. "I- I have to go," she said quickly and pushed her way back out of the crowd and into the clear.  
  
As soon as she got away, she ran as fast as she could away without running straight into the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Riku was looking up at the Game Shop. It was a nice little place and he kind of liked it. The smile that came to his lips said otherwise.  
  
"Well, you don't have to make fun of it, ya know! This is Yugi's home after all!" Joey seemed to be quick to harass the Keyblade Master.  
  
"Oh, it's not that," Riku said, smile vanishing. "There is nothing wrong with the shop."  
  
"Then why are you-" Joey was interrupted by a very upset cry of "Riku!" down the street. The group turned to see a very pretty twenty-year old running towards them.  
  
"Amaya-san seems to have woken up," Riku murmured. Finally, the girl reached them and bent over, hands on knees, panting and gasping for air. When she straightened, she grinned.  
  
"You know, Riku? You're a real pain in the ass!" she said.  
  
"Hey! That was mean!" Anzu said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Amaya said, still grinning. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" she continued, looking back at Riku, "Why didn't you wake me up, you jerk?"  
  
"You were tired, Amaya-san," Riku said, letting himself smile slightly. The result was a smirk. That only made Amaya's grin wider. The Yu-Gi-Oh kids were just staring.  
  
"Uh, who's that?" asked Honda. Riku quickly made introductions. However, the intended result didn't happen. Amaya was just standing there, pale and in shock. She wasn't even making a move to shake Yugi's extended hand. Instead, she looked at it if it were a Heartless or something.  
  
"I- I can't," she stuttered as she seemed to be close to tears. "God damn you, Riku! Why here of all places?!"  
  
"What in the worlds is the matter with you? You need to build up stamina and strength. This was the first place that I came across that was only a one on the Heartless radar!" Riku looked rather irritated.  
  
"Worlds?" Anzu asked at the same time that Yugi asked "Heartless radar?"  
  
"Quiet, you!" Amaya said, pointing her left index finger at Anzu. This only provided Yugi with an excellent look at the Millenium Manacle on her wrist. Amaya stopped pointing at Anzu and turned her finger on Riku. "You, come with me. We need to talk!" Riku, who seemed very cold to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang, actually flinched at Amaya's flinty gaze and sharp tongue. They walked off down the street and immediately set to arguing.  
  
"Wow! I thought that Riku was bad, but that Amaya is worse!" Joey said. Yugi wasn't even paying attention to the world around him. He was busy conferring with his Yami about the mysterious object on Amaya's wrist.  
  
Yami said to the boy.  
  
Yugi replied.  
  
Yami was saying when Yugi interrupted him.  
  
I guess you didn't see it. Amaya looked like she was scared of us, but something in her eyes said that she knew us very well. Maybe- I'm just saying maybe- another Item was made after you became part of the puzzle?  
  
* * *  
  
"You aren't serious!" Riku said incredulously. Amaya nodded stiffly.  
  
"I watched that show when I was at home. I nearly shit when I realized that I was talking to Bakura. And not just him, either! It was his Yami in control then." Amaya strained to keep her voice from yelling. She was still a little upset after the Yugi and Co. incident.  
  
She was also intentionally keeping Kaiba Corp behind her. Amaya really didn't want to have another breakdown.  
  
Riku sighed. "We can't just leave, Amaya-san. The Heartless are here and we need to defeat them. Do you understand me?" Amaya nodded stiffly once more. "Good. You just need to keep a-how did that go?"  
  
"Stiff upper lip?" Amaya said dully.  
  
"Yes, a stiff upper lip. Now, let's go back to them. We could use their help."  
  
"No. You go back to them for now and I will explore Domino City. I'll look around and if there is any trouble, I will do what I can and if I start to lose, I'll go back to the Game Shop."  
  
"Okay. Be careful now, Amaya-san." After they had finished, they split up. Riku went back to the Game Shop in which Yugi and Co. went into and Amaya went the other way, watching everyone around her.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the Kame Game Shop, Yugi and Co. were talking to none other than Duke Devington at the counter. (A/N: I think that's Duke's last name in the English version. If not, tell me. ^_^; [A/N2: If you called Duke, Dukie- chan, would you be calling him cute shit? X-( Bad, yes, but don't you remember those cheerleaders from Dungeon Dice?]) The bell rang and they looked up from the Duel Monsters catalogue on the counter.  
  
"Oh, hi Riku!" Yugi chirped. "Where's your friend?"  
  
"Amaya-san didn't want to come," Riku said softly. Before they had separated, Amaya had made him swear on pain of death that he wouldn't tell them what she knew.  
  
The ever-intelligent Joey came in at this point, "Why not? She was really nice to Yugi. She might as well have spit on him for the look she gave him."  
  
Riku's cold eyes snapped to Joey and made him sweat for a while. Duke, on the other hand, was intrigued about this newcomer. "Hello there, my name is Duke Devington. I'm the creator of Dungeon Dice!" he said, extending his hand. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"  
  
"My name is Riku and no, I don't," Riku said after shifting his gaze to the black-haired, green-eyed boy. "Interesting earring." He said after looking at the die earring on Duke's ear.  
  
"You think so, eh? Well, anyone who can irritate Jounouchi with a single look earns my friendship." His hand was still out and Riku, sensing that shaking hands with the pretty boy was the only way to get him to put it down, shook hands with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what is a pretty girl like you doing wandering the streets?" a voice said from behind Amaya. Surprised, Amaya turned and stared at this tall, handsome guy looking at her. He had a run-of-the-mill hair cut and blue, blue eyes. He was very slender and wore a blue trench coat, blue jeans, and a green shirt.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, although she knew who he was.  
  
"Sorry, I asked you first. Dibs you know." He smiled at Amaya. She frowned because the smile was similar to the smirk Riku gave sometimes.  
  
"Okay, I'm walking 'cause it's healthy. Your turn," Amaya said, pleased with herself for coming up with an answer that wouldn't cause suspicion.  
  
"Fair enough. My name is Seto Kaiba," the brunette answered her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Danny: End Chapter 3! How did you like it? Review if you wish. I don't care. *Makes silly face* Me no care, me no care!!!  
  
Kaiba: Why did you make another cliffhanger?  
  
Riku: Yeah! It would have been better if you let them go through the introduction.  
  
Danny: *Shrieks* It makes you read the next chapter!!!  
  
Seto & Riku: *Drawing back from Danny* Kaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Danny: Oh, well! Stay tuned. I'll get the next chapter of R2TL up as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

Danny: Well, it's been a long haul and I don't have any chance of seeing the end right now. *Grins* I'm having too much fun!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Looks annoyed* You may be having fun.  
  
Kaiba: And I still don't understand why you had to end that last chapter in the middle of the damn introductions!  
  
Danny: *Smiles cutely* But I didn't end it in the middle of introductions.  
  
Amaya: Oh, yeah? I meet Mickey, and you cut it off. I get attached to a bracelet, have a conversation with a ghost-  
  
Kylara: Hey!  
  
Amaya: *Ignoring Kylara* And you cut it off. Now, I'm introduced to Seto Kaiba (of all characters) and he seems fairly nice and you cut it off in the middle of the intros again! Why didn't you do that when I met freaky Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Stupid mortal.  
  
Amaya: What did you say you *beep* *beep*?! Why in the *beep* am I being censored?  
  
Danny: You are using explicit language against Bakura. I happen to like cute crazy guys. That and the fact that you are using the 'f' word.  
  
*Amaya starts yelling at the top of her lungs at Daenerys*  
  
Danny: *Plugging her ears* People, me no own KH or Yu-Gi-Oh! Me only claim Amaya, Kylara, and Sennen Manacle. KH owned by Disney/Squaresoft. Yu-Gi-Oh owned by Konami/Kazuki Takahashi! No sue me! May be more Animes mixed in soon! Going to new worlds and all. Will add disclaimers then!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 4: The Duel ---------- "My name is Seto Kaiba," the brunette answered her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Amaya replied. It is the typical formula statement to say when meeting someone new, of course.  
  
Kaiba smiled at her, a little warmer this time. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. If I drink anything, it'll be water, soda, tea, beer, or sake. I've never been big on coffee," Amaya said before she could stop herself.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Well, you should try it sometime. It helps me get the day going."  
  
"Well, it's kinda stupid to be talking about beverages in the middle of the street and I need to get moving. Talk to you later. Bye," she said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Kaiba put his hand on her shoulder. "I could always call the limo with my cell. Would you mind some company?"  
  
"I don't care," Amaya replied. Kaiba turned and told the driver of the limo that he would be walking for a while and sent him off. When he turned back, he saw Amaya staring down a dark alleyway.  
  
"You shouldn't go down there," Kaiba said to her.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning away from the opening. "Why?"  
  
"Well, that alley isn't well lit and you can't be sure if anyone is down there."  
  
"I hate to tell you this but, I think I have to go that way. Something Dark is in there," Amaya said, looking at the opening again. Kaiba's eyebrows had shot up so high, they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "If you don't want to come, I won't mind."  
  
"Well, everything in there is dark. And I won't let you go in there by yourself," Kaiba protested. Amaya glanced at him and went into the alley with Kaiba close behind her.  
  
//He was right,// Amaya thought. //Everything is dark in here. But I know someone or- actually- something is down here.// "Probably Heartless," she muttered out loud.  
  
"What's heartless?" Kaiba asked, startled.  
  
Amaya didn't answer immediately. She felt the dark energy building up in front of her. Six, no, seven black energy explosions appeared in front of them. Two Soldiers, two Air Soldiers, two Red Rhapsodies and a Large Body appeared from within.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Kaiba cried shocked.  
  
"Heartless," Amaya said, grimly. The cuff on her arm glowed as she reached for her cardholder, opened it, and pulled out the green Dark Magician along with Harpy's Brother and Harpy's Lady. Kaiba grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Damn, Amaya! This isn't time to play games! Let's get ou-" Kaiba was cut short as Kylara Amaya jerked her arm free.  
  
"No, Kaiba!" said the girl, "This isn't something I can just run away from. This is my duty and I will perform it!" She turned back to the approaching Heartless monsters. "I call thee forth from the Shadow Realm, Dark Magician, Harpy's Brother, and Harpy's Lady! Destroy these Heartless!"  
  
With a bright flash of light, the three Duel Monsters were there. There was a brief moment in which Kaiba got to get a good look at them. They weren't illusions like the holographic versions. They were real! The Dark Magician was even a different color from the one Yugi had. Kaiba was once again first-hand experiencing Shadow Realm magic.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the game shop, Otogi, Riku and Grandpa were engaged in a pretty intense discussion. For the most part, Yugi and Co. couldn't follow it. Well, it was more like the 'Co.' part of Yugi and Co. Yugi was too busy talking to Yami about a possible eighth Sennen Item.  
  
Yami asked his counterpart.  
  
I used to watch this really old Medieval movie- can't remember the name- that have dungeons and stuff. There were chains on the walls. Cuffs, like that one, were attached to those chains. I think that it might be a 'manacle.' It looked too wide to be a bracelet. Yugi said.  
  
a new voice asked.  
  
Yugi gasped.  
  
Yami asked the mysterious Egyptian woman.  
  
I sent Amaya O'Donell the Sennen Manacle! She needed it in her quest to restore order in the universe! Only the Key would be allowed to use it like she has and is doing so now!  
  
the pharaoh and Yugi cried together.  
  
"Riku! Amaya is in trouble!" Yugi said aloud to the white-haired man that they now know.  
  
"Dammit to Hell!" Riku said through gritted teeth. His fist was clenched but, slowly, he laid his hand back flat on the counter. The cold exterior reasserted itself over the anger and fear within his soul. He turned away from Grandpa and Otogi, walked straight to Yugi and gave him his cold look. "Where is she?"  
  
* * *  
  
The battle between the Duel Monsters and the Heartless was intense. Harpy's Brother swooped in, dodged the Air Soldiers' attacks and, using his claws, destroyed them. Harpy's Lady does a similar move on the Red Rhapsodies as the Dark Magician aims and destroys the remaining offenders in one strike.  
  
As quickly as they had come, they glowed brightly and went back to their cards. Kaiba was staring at Amaya with absolute disbelief. Kylara, still in possession of Amaya's body, lowered the hand with the cards in it and slid them back into the holder.  
  
"Y- you have a S- Sennen Item!" he shouted, pointing at her. Kylara looked at Kaiba directly in the eyes. //Those eyes!// Kaiba thought, //They look just like Yami Yugi's! Who is she?//  
  
"Does that surprise you, Priest Seth?" Kylara said to the shocked Kaiba. "I suppose a reincarnation wouldn't remember the past. Pity. You could have answered for your actions against my brother all those years ago." She smiled.  
  
"What? How did you-Never mind that! Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"So you do remember, do you?"  
  
"Only a vague little bit. What Isis told me, that is. Now answer me!"  
  
"I am called Kylara, the sister to the Pharaoh of Egypt. But I am also Amaya O'Donell. I will see you again, Priest." And with that, her eyes dimmed for a second and in the next, Amaya was shaking her head clear. She was pale and shaky again, but she was at least able to stand without too much trouble.  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba. I didn't mean to get you mixed up in this," she mumbled looking down at the ground in shame. "I should have done something to make you leave me alone, but I didn't. I guess that I kinda liked you from. Never mind. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba looked at her. //I don't think she understands how much power she has in her hands. If she could bring Duel Monsters to life, she could create all kinds of trouble and take over the world with that kind of arsenal! But she doesn't seem like Pegasus or Marik or Bakura. What can I do to make her at least not feel so bad?// Kaiba was still watching Amaya for an answer to his question. He grew impatient and said "Talk, will ya?!"  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" a voice came, deep but cold as an icy wind. A tall white-haired man was coming towards them with Yugi, Joey, Honda, and Anzu tailing him. What was even more surprising was that Yugi's grandpa and some other guy were right after them.  
  
"Hey! That's-" Yugi began.  
  
"-Seto Kaiba!" finished Anzu.  
  
Amaya looked up and saw the white-haired man. "Riku, I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was going to run into them! They just kinda showed up!"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Seven. Two each of the Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Red Rhapsodies, and a Large Body," Amaya explained.  
  
"Are you hurt, Amaya-san?"  
  
"No!" The look Amaya gave Riku was indignant. "Like Hell I would have stayed if I knew I was going to get hurt. What took you so long, Keyblade Master?"  
  
"Yugi told me. How he knew, I don't know." Everyone turned to Yugi, expecting an explanation.  
  
"It was Isis. She told me," Yugi said at last.  
  
"Isis? What was she doing here?" Kaiba asked. Joey, Honda, and Anzu echoed the same question.  
  
"Uh. Excuse me, but who's Isis?" the black-haired kid asked, looking around.  
  
"She is sort of a friend, Otogi," Anzu said, looking at Yugi. "But why would she have warned you about that, Yugi?"  
  
"We, Yami and I, were talking about Amaya's Sennen Manacle. She came, probably through the power of her Sennen Tauk, and said she knew what the Manacle was and that she gave it to those who would deliver it to Amaya."  
  
"Those Duck Brothers!" Amaya burst out, surprising everyone. "Well, Dewey- I think it was the blue one- said that a strange woman came with that Manacle and told them to give it to the Key. That 'Key' was me!"  
  
"But what is a Keyblade Master?" Joey asked Amaya and Riku.  
  
"Let's discuss this where it isn't so dark," Riku said. "I have long grown tired of the darkness." With that, the Yu-Gi-Oh cast exited the alleyway and moved off to where it would be more appropriate to talk.  
  
//Hopefully the living room above the shop would serve this large company.// Yugi's grandpa thought.  
  
When they reached the Game Shop, Amaya tensed up between Kaiba and Riku. Kaiba, for some reason, hovered around Amaya like a buzzard and wouldn't be more than three feet away while Riku was close as well. This naturally annoyed Riku, but as usual, he didn't show any emotion on his face. However, his body was tense and his muscles were rippling underneath his clothes.  
  
But when the two of them saw Amaya pause in front of the shop, they knew something was wrong. Only Riku knew what was wrong, which gave him a surge of pleasure as Kaiba tried to walk her into the shop.  
  
Amaya resisted, so she didn't move forward a step, but when Riku whispered "Amaya-san, they won't hurt you and you have done well all ready protecting your knowledge of them. Don't worry, k?" she loosened up and walked in the shop.  
  
Kaiba glared at Riku, angered by whatever he said to Amaya to get her moving. Riku, however, didn't smile, smirk or anything at Kaiba from his victory. He just watched Amaya go in and followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Yami asked Yugi to challenge Amaya to a duel.   
  
"Amaya? Is that a Duel Monsters deck in that cardholder?"  
  
"Hn. Yeah," Amaya said, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Would you like to duel?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hn," Amaya said again. she shouted inwardly.  
  
I will guide you through. He has the Sennen Puzzle. Let us see if he knows how to use it!  
  
"Okay," Amaya replied after a brief pause to everyone else.  
  
"CooI! We can use the Duel Monsters field back at my game shop!" Otogi said, very interested in this.  
  
After a brief change in scenery, Amaya and Yugi were in position to duel. Yugi went to Yami mode as did Amaya. "Let's duel!" they shouted simultaneously.  
  
(A/N: Duel Monster Duels are difficult to do in regular speech text. Bear with me as I do it in cards on field/life-point style. KA means Kylara Amaya while YY means Yami Yugi.)  
  
KA LP: 2000 KA Cards: None YY LP: 2000 YY Cards: None  
  
"You may start this duel off, Amaya," Yami Yugi said to Kylara Amaya.  
  
"Fine by me!" Kylara Amaya said, looking at her hand. "I start off with Harpy's Brother in Attack Mode!" KA LP: 2000 KA Cards: Harpy's Brother (1800/600) YY LP: 2000 YY Cards: None  
  
"Hn. I'll play the Mystical Elf in Defense Mode!" Yami Yugi said. KA LP: 2000 KA Cards: Harpy's Brother (1800/600) YY LP: 2000 YY Cards: Mystical Elf (800/2000)  
  
*Draws card and plays it* "Well, I hate to do this, but I play Wingweaver in Attack Mode. Attack Mystical Elf!" goes KA. KA LP: 2000 KA Cards: Harpy's Brother (1800/600), Wingweaver (2750/2400) YY LP: 2000 YY Cards: None  
  
"And to finish my assault, go Harpy's Brother! Attack his Life Points directly!" yells KA. KA LP: 2000 KA Cards: Harpy's Brother (1800/600), Wingweaver (2750/2400) YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: None  
  
"Arg! Fine then! (Draws card and plays it along with two others) Dark Magician in Attack Mode and two face down cards!" YY says. "Dark Magician, attack Harpy's Brother!"  
  
KA LP: 1300 KA Cards: Wingweaver (2750/2400) YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), 2 FDC's (face down card[s])  
  
"You've made a serious mistake! (Draws card) I place two cards face down too and attack with Wingweaver! . What?!"  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: 2 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), 1 FDC  
  
*Shows card* "I used Rush Recklessly on Dark Magician." YY said, smiling. "And I will also play Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode."  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: 2 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 1 FDC  
  
"Attack her life points directly, Dark Magician!" *Dark Magician attacks and suddenly, Mirror Force card is exposed, throwing back the Dark Magician's attack at him. Destroys Magician*  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: 1 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 1 FDC  
  
"Sorry, but I knew something like that would happen, so I put down Mirror Force a moment ago. I place one card down in Defense Mode and play two more cards face down. You're safe, for now." (KA)  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: 1 FDMC (face down monster card), 3 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 1 FDC  
  
"Well, I place a card face down and end my turn." (YY)  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: 1 FDMC, 3 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 2 FDC  
  
"Aha! I play my Dark Magician, Yugi!" *Summoned the green Dark Magician*  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), 1 FDMC, 3 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 2 FDC  
  
"Impossible!" Anzu yelled from the sidelines. "This duel was crazy to begin with, but this sends it off the chart!" Jounouchi shouted a second later. "A green Dark Magician! It must be very rare!" Otogi said.  
  
"I knew it must be you. Only she had that Dark Magician! Let's finish this duel!" Yami cried. *Plays Reborn the Monster* "I bring back my Dark Magician!"  
  
KA LP: 850 KA Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), 1 FDMC, 3 FDC's YY LP: 1100 YY Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), 2 FDC  
  
"And I also play this card, Stop Defense! Dark Magician destroy the face down card!" Yami Yugi shouts. *it flips over* "Not so fast, Yugi! This card, Sneak Attack, will stop you! Go Dark Magician, attack Celtic Guardian!" (KA)  
  
KA LP: 0 KA Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100), 2 FDC's YY LP: 0 YY Cards: Dark Magician (2500/2100)  
  
*GAME OVER*  
  
"Ohmigosh! They tied!" Anzu said, shocked by the outcome. Yami Yugi, however, was pleased. He had planned on this happening and he wasn't upset at all. Amaya was very surprised, however.  
  
I certainly expected the boy to fail by himself, but apparently he and my brother get along very well. They dueled exquisitely together!  
  
Yami Yugi came around the arena to shake hands with them. This time, Amaya took it without hesitation.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Yami said.  
  
"It is certainly nice to be seen," Kylara replied. "Good duel, brother."  
  
"Yes, good duel."  
  
The spirits went back to their 'homes' in their hosts' minds. Yugi and Amaya smiled at each other with honest liking. //Well, I might not like what I've gotten into, but I will try to enjoy it now.// Amaya thought. //Now for the Big Daddy Boss Boy and we can get going to the next crazy place!//  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Danny: End Chapter 4! *Wipes forehead clean of sweat* Whew! That's getting to be tough. Review please, if you feel like it! Everyone else is too tired to complain. I think that is a very good thing! Buh Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Eye

Danny: Hi, Hi! Me back with a new chapter! Oh, I read a cute little disclaimer some time ago. It went ~Roses are red/Violets are blue/Me no own/So, you no sue~ Cute, ne?  
  
Riku: Hn.  
  
Yami Bakura: Idiot.  
  
Danny: *not paying attention* As I said me no own. Those other guys *pointing at creators* do! Oh, please R&R!!! I like knowing if my writing sucks!  
  
Bakura: *Rolls eyes* Sure.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 5: The Eye  
  
--------  
  
It has been three days since they arrived here in Yu-Gi-Oh World and Amaya and Riku have been battling the Heartless along with the help from Yugi and Co.  
  
"Riku, this is getting no where!" Amaya yelled at her friend while her Dark Magician cut through another Air Soldier with his Dark Magic Attack. "We need to find the one behind it all!"  
  
"And seal the Keyhole as well," Riku added to the statement, using the Keyblade to destroy the Shadows in front of him. "FIRE!" he yelled a second later and a ball of flame shot out of the tip of his Keyblade. The ball hit the Large Body behind the now gone Shadows and made it go bye bye, too.  
  
Yami Yugi was using his cards much like Amaya was, but his summoned monsters were not so solid. Joey, Anzu, Honda, and Kaiba all were beating up the Heartless they were against with baseball bats and lead pipes. All in all, everything was going quite well.  
  
One of the Heartless baddies jumped up on Amaya's back. She somehow grabbed it and threw it in front of Dark Magician's next attack. She gave him the thumbs up and he smiled back.  
  
However, the Heartless just continued to grow in numbers. They swarmed over the humans and suddenly, turned into one writhing mass of blackness. Then, the mass turned into a portal and Amaya, Riku, Yami Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Kaiba were all sucked into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh. Ugh," Amaya moaned as she woke up and shifted into a sitting position. The others around her were moving as well, making Amaya's spirits soar. At least none of them were dead. Turning away from them, she noticed that this entire place was covered in darkness. Bolts of red electricity shot through what could only be called clouds.  
  
Kylara whispered to her counterpart.  
  
Amaya said back in a thought that shook slightly in fear.  
  
"Amaya?" Kaiba asked her.  
  
"Hn?" Amaya turned to look at the millionaire/billionaire (Not sure which).  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think so," Amaya responded.  
  
"Uh. Where are we?" Joey asked. He still had an unconscious Honda lying on his lap. "Geez, man! Get off!" he yelped as he rolled Honda off of him. Riku was already on his feet, Keyblade in hand. Amaya was also on her feet and working side by side with Kylara. She all ready had a few cards out to defend herself with. Kaiba still had his lead pipe, but it had been bent during the previous fight. The others didn't have any weapons but were tense all the same, waiting in the darkness.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" a voice echoed out of the darkness. "You will not be able to defeat me, humans. Especially you, Keyblade Master! With out the blade to close doors, you will not be able to save this world. It shall be destroyed as shall you!" Suddenly, something emerged from the darkness. It was twenty feet tall and seemed to have the Eye of Horus (A/N: Just curious, but is that how you truly spell Osiris's son's name?) in the middle of its head and on both shoulders and various other places. The Eye of Horus on the head seemed to contain an eye that moved. A pharaoh's hood was on this monster's head and basically looked like a golden Tutamenkamen (Ya know that famous young pharaoh that had that beautiful sarcophagus?) except that he only had one eye instead of two. He was heavily built with muscles. His mouth didn't seem capable of speech, yet they knew that this horrible parody was the cause of that terrible voice from the shadows.  
  
Riku yelled "THUNDER!" but the lightning blasts did little to faze the creature. As he approached, they all saw the Heartless symbol on the hood. The monster grabbed the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, for he had four arms and hands, and pushed them into the 'walls' of the area.  
  
There, the four remained trapped, wrapped by the swelling darkness around them. The monster gave his terrible laugh again. "You must kill me in order to free them! So why don't you say your good byes now?"  
  
"I don't think so!" Kylara Amaya yelled. She had seen something next to the monster's feet and dashed over to grab it. Looking at it, it turned out to be Kaiba's deck. "Kaiba, can I borrow this?" she shouted at the guy.  
  
As the black crap covered his mouth, all he could do was nod. Kylara Amaya pulled out his three Blue Eyes White Dragons and the Polymerization card. Arranging them so that, when summoned, the three Blue Eyes would have to go through the Polymerization card she shouted "Come forth from the Shadow Realm, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Your master needs you!" The light sprung forth and was so bright, everyone that could covered their eye(s).  
  
Kaiba watched with fascination as three heads thrust their way out of the small pile of cards, two claws pushing on the sides grasping for freedom, and a single torso that slid out. Finally, the dragon, who couldn't have possibly fit through the little hole of the picture (as it was full size when emerged), reared back and roared with a ferocity that surprised even Kaiba.  
  
The three heads searched the area and one fixed on the Heartless, one fixed on Kylara Amaya, and the last looked at Kaiba. The last head appeared to be questioning him. //Work with Amaya!// was all he could think, 'cause he couldn't talk. The head seemed to understand and all heads turned to the creature.  
  
"Riku, get up on it!" barked Kylara. "Your presence will make it stronger and ensure victory!" Of course this was said none too soon, because at the sight of the huge dragon, the 'Eye' swelled to equal height and then greater.  
  
The huge blue dragon ducked its middle head and allowed Riku up on him. The appearance of the two gave them the look of that one big bad-assed monster from the virtual world (ya know, the part where Yami Yugi and Kaiba ended up 'working' together). Riku raised his Keyblade, gathering the energy of lightning while Blue (A/N: too lazy to type it out) charged up. "THUNDER!" cried Riku as Kylara Amaya said "Attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
The blast enveloped the monster, hiding it from sight. The amount of smoke it caused was tremendous. But, when the smoke cleared, it was still standing there. However, the blast had taken its toll on the creature. His right arms were gone and the entire right half of his body looked like it was burnt to a crisp. It staggered backward for a second and tried to recover, but the dragon and Riku didn't allow it much time.  
  
Another similar blast issued forth and the left side was now severely scorched. The final blast took down the incredible fiend and dissolved the world of darkness around them. The captive Yu-Gi-Oh characters were still held up a foot or so from the ground when everything went back to normal and were dropped rather unceremoniously onto the ground.  
  
Naturally, once the fight was over, the monsters disappeared and Riku was ten times more graceful as he fell over thirty feet to the ground as Blue disappeared underneath him. When he hit the ground, he dropped to one knee and braced himself with his hand to prevent him from falling over.  
  
"That was fun," Joey said with loads of sarcasm in his voice. He was rubbing his ass, since he had landed on it. "Let's never do that again!"  
  
*****************  
  
Over in front of the Kaiba Corp. HQ, an odd trio appeared. One appeared to be a rather large duck in clothes and another seemed to be some sort of dog person.  
  
The third one was human, but his hair seemed to contradict the laws of gravity. It was drawn up in long brown spikes impossible for anyone on Earth. (A/N: If you can't tell who these people are, then I ought to take a cast iron skillet to your head) He drew out a huge key that had a sort of crown cut out of its head.  
  
There wasn't anyone around as a huge keyhole appeared on the side of the building. The Keyblade Master pointed his Keyblade at the hole and a beam of light shot out of the tip. An audible click echoed through the empty area and the keyhole disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess the radar in the Gummi Ship is broken or something. There isn't any Heartless here at all!" our spiky-haired friend said to the duck.  
  
"Weird," the duck replied, "It's never been wrong before."  
  
"Well," the 'dog-man' said, "Ya know what they say. 'There is an everything for a first!'"  
  
"You idiot!" the duck yelled at him, "It's 'a first for everything'!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" the 'dog-man' said, rubbing the back of his head. "Gawrsh, Donald, I'm sorry 'bout that!"  
  
Donald just shook his head. With that, the trio returned to their ship. They wanted to find King Mickey and Riku as soon as possible.  
  
****************  
  
Riku was standing near the Gummi Ship as Amaya was saying her farewells. They had to leave and get to the next world. Riku was especially upset over the fact that they couldn't find the Keyhole. The search had been spread over the entire city of Domino, but nothing was found. Not even Kaiba's rented out helicopters saw the elusive Keyhole.  
  
This had naturally pissed Riku off, and, in response, his expression grew rather surly. This was cause for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang to keep away from him. Not even Seto Kaiba himself was interested in crossing the white-haired man.  
  
"Well, good luck to you and that Bakura wanna-be!" Joey said, after glancing to see if Riku was within earshot.  
  
Amaya shuddered at the mention of the tomb raider and bluntly told Joey to leave Riku alone, since he was fifty times nicer than Bakura. Joey held his hands up in defeat and didn't say anything more as the others also said their good-byes.  
  
"Remember, Amaya," Anzu said, "We will always be friends and will never be far from each other's hearts" (A/N: I had to give Anzu a suitably sappy line, since she loves those 'friendship speeches.' I would personally prefer to choke her!) Amaya resisted the urge to do what Daenerys said previously and just smiled at the ditzy brunette.  
  
Yami and Yugi were both succinct in their good-byes and Honda wanted to kiss her on the cheek (which Riku and Kaiba put a stop to with one glare) but instead shook her hand.  
  
The look on Kaiba's face told of great anguish to see her go (which is unusual for him), but he politely said goodbye. Without another word, he turned and walked rather stiffly away from her. His movements went unnoticed by Amaya, as she was climbing inside the Gummi Ship.  
  
Riku turned on the engines and the two took off to who knows where.  
  
$$$ Effect: Remember the keyhole symbol that showed up when done with a particular world? That happens here, now! $$$  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Danny: Well that's the end of another chapie! *Grins with relief*  
  
Kaiba: That black stuff tasted like shit! Why did you do that to us?!  
  
Danny: *Grins broadly* That's for me to know and you to find out! *Runs like hell away from Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *Swears violently* *Turns to audience* Review if you want! *stalks off muttering* 


	6. Notes: Very Important to Read!

Hello, guys. I know that you are wondering when the next chapter will come out. But don't worry, it will come as soon as I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
Also, some notes:  
  
~Riku and everyone else in the Kingdom Hearts universe (with the exception of Mickey and Minnie, of course) know nothing about our world. Riku ends up mimicking Mickey on the 'san' stuff.  
  
~Sora and Co. will end up sealing the Keyholes once Riku and Amaya finish knocking off the baddies. They will end up following Riku and Amaya until I chose to let them meet. *grins evily*  
  
~The 'new' worlds will consist of some of my favorite shows. You will find out about the others in due time.  
  
~I absolutely hate homework!!! *Blinks* Oops! Did I really say that out loud?  
  
Oh, well, it doesn't really matter, and I am so kicking myself for making Seto like Amaya and then taking her away from him. Seto's already cold, but what would happen if someone he 'likes' goes away? Maybe I'll have them (Riku & Amaya) visit. 


End file.
